


Geraskier Drabbles

by neuromantic



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuromantic/pseuds/neuromantic
Summary: Geralt kissing Jaskier. Literally, that's it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 91





	Geraskier Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh the first time I'm writing a fic, kind of testing out writing affection and makeout scenes.

"How long has it been, Geralt?" He wonders.

"Twenty years." The witcher replies. Witcher memories were photographic. He could remember every detail.

"Twenty years." Jaskier chuckles. "Twenty bloody years. I was a right fool, not-" His voice cracks. "Not seeing it for this long."

"We both were." Geralt agrees. Looks at Jaskier. "What now?"

Jaskier doesn't reply. Looks at the ground. Looks back at Geralt. Silently moves closer until there is barely an inch of space between them.

"I... " He bites his lip again. Doesn't seem to know what to say, a contrast to the lively, gregarious bard who always has a smile on his face and a flirt for every pretty woman- or man.

The witcher takes the initiative. Rough hands cup Jaskier's face, callused thumbs brushing the corner of his lips. Geralt tilts Jaskier's face up. And kisses him.

Soft. That's the most surprising part. The witcher is soft and yielding under his lips, while a hand gently cups the back of his neck and another caresses his chin. Jaskier feels a tongue, wet and questioning, and parts his lips as the witcher deepens the kiss. He tastes like ale and spice and feels like nothing Jaskier could have ever imagined, his lips gently parting Jaskier's own, the tip of his tongue exploring Jaskier's mouth sending little tremors through him. Pressing closer to Jaskier so he can feel the hard muscle in contrast to the soft hand stroking the nape of his neck, relaxing utterly against the bulk of the witcher's body and the steady hand against his back.

When the witcher releases his lips, Jaskier gasps for breath, looking up dazed.


End file.
